bella966fandomcom-20200213-history
Club fling
Club Fling is a popular 2D place in binweevils where you can go to the disco, play games and Tycoons can earn XP by filling up the cannon. In February 2011, Club Fling got a massive makeover. They changed songs. Outside (2011 version) When you go outside the disco in Club Fling, Tycoons can fill up the famous cannon to get Xp. There is also mini games (Konnect mulch, Squares, Flip Mulch, 2 Ball.) 2007-2011 VERSION In the Old Club Fling, the outside had trees and two seperate building. One contained Bing's Grotto (Now known as the Pool Hall) and one contained Club Fling (The disco). The games were there as well, and tables were dotted around too. The outside had a 3D camera, which was removed in the new version. Club Fling Disco The Disco is the place where weevils can dance to a track of music. There is a D.J chair, which is known to cause arguments for things like 'Who gets to sit in the chair.' The floor has coloured squares, and there are circles which are like seats called podiums which weevils can sit on if they don't want to dance. When the makeover was done, a pipe was added that led to the Games Room. Club Fling Games Room The games room you get to play all sorts of stuff like konnekt mulch,Flip Mulch and when you jump on all the cushions you get a massive suprise. Bing's Grotto (Pool Hall) The Pool hall (which was known as Bing's Grotto before the makeover) contains all the pool games except 2-ball. There are four 6-ball tables and two 12-ball tables. There is also a picture frame which will have a picture of the best player of the day. The list is exactly like the Dirt Valley one, with 10 more people going on the list. There are around twenty stools at the sides, but are rarely used. Lounge There is also a games lounge, which can only be accessed by going inside the disco and clicking on the pipe leading upwards. There is a range of games that can be played, which are sorrounded by sofas and cushions and a popcorn machine, which, at the moment ,you cannot eat from. Originally, the Lounge was open to everyone, but in August 2012, for unknown and unannounced reasons, Binweevils made the lounge Tycoon only, to very negative reviews. The Lounge is now empty alot. =Experience = Tycoons can earn XP (Experience points) from the new Club Fling. All you do is go to the top level, and you need three people to jump on the three circles. When you do that, the liquid will start dripping into the cannon. Wait around 5-15 minutes, and eventually (as long as none of you get off the circles) the cannon will be full. When it blinks, jump on it and release the bubbles. Catch them by clicking on them and recieve a random amount of XP! Category:Locations Category:Bin Weevils Category:Binweevils Category:Binweevils• Category:Places Category:Binscape